


Missed You

by actualbabe



Category: New Girl
Genre: :'), F/M, PWP, Shower Sex, i'm already crying, season 7 promos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: She was just trying to take a shower... Honestly.Jess comes home from a teaching conference and Nick's glad she's back. Very glad.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newgirlystuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/gifts).



> based on [this](http://newgirlystuff.tumblr.com/post/171836289072/season-7-nick-and-jess-i-cant-wait) new promo photo!!!

“I missed you,” Nick murmurs against her lips.

Jess laughs, ever so slightly breathless. “It was a three day conference.”

“Still.” He presses his lips to her throat, wet and sloppy. It makes her heart skip a beat and she already feels weak in the knees. One of his hands slides high up her leg, toying with the hem of her blue robe.

“Did you miss  _me_? Or did you just miss the sex?” she jokes, letting out a gasp when his teeth sink into the skin above her collarbone.

Nick backs her up into the wall beside the sink. The corner edge of the doorway to the shower digs uncomfortably into her back, but she barely even notices, too distracted by the by the way his hands have slipped underneath her robe, fingers trailing over the skin high on her thigh and the upper curve of her breast, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

He kisses her again, deep and slow. Jess’ fingers curl up in the material of his green shirt, desperate to feel his hot skin against hers. He pulls away and she rises up on her toes, instinctively chasing after his lips. “I missed  _you_ ,” he repeats, his eyes dark with lust as he looks at her.

“Come here,” she says, voice so rough she barely recognizes it.

Nick devours her mouth, the kiss messy and passionate. She frantically shoves his shirt up until it bunches underneath his arms and he breaks off the kiss to tug it off before diving right back in, his fingers fumbling for the tie of her robe. She slips it off her shoulders and it gets trapped between her back and the wall, but Nick’s broad hands are exploring her naked curves and she honestly can’t focus on anything else.

He crowds up close against her and the feeling of his bare chest against hers sends a shiver down her spine. Jess runs her hands over his shoulders, down his sides, and then slips into the waist of his sweatpants as he grinds his pelvis up into hers.

 _“Fuck,”_ he mutters as she closes her hand around his dick and gives him a slow stroke.  _“Jess.”_

“Nick,” she whispers into his ear, and his grip on her hip tightens. His other hand slides off her breast, slipping down between her legs to tease her clit, and then it’s her turn to gasp. “Oh, God,” she murmurs, ducking her head down to his shoulder.

Jess reluctantly lets go of him to push his pants the rest of the way down. He kicks them to the side before slipping his hands up underneath her thighs and hoisting her up into the air, and she reflexively wraps her legs around his waist. Nick pushes aside the shower curtain and carries her inside the cubicle, pushing her back against the wall as he sucks on the spot below her jaw that drives her absolutely wild.

“Yeah?” he murmurs, teasing the head of his dick against her entrance and Jess nods her head frantically.

He pushes in slowly, and Jess sinks her fingers into his shoulders as she throws her head back against the tiled wall. Nick takes the opportunity to nip at the exposed line of her throat and she lets out another high-pitched cry as he bottoms out, his hips in between her legs and his dick pressed deep inside her.

 _“Fuck,”_  she gasps, and she can feel him chuckle against her skin. “I missed you so much.”

“Me or the sex?” he teases, thrusting up into her for one languid stroke.

Jess whines again, squeezing her legs tight around his waist. “You. All of you. So much.”

Nick groans and thrusts into her again, a little harder this time, his grip on her ass keeping her pinned up against the wall.  _“Jess.”_

“God, Nick,” she babbles as he picks up the pace, fucking her hard against the shower wall. “You feel so good. I missed you so much. I love you.  _I love you._  I love you so much, Nick-”

_“Fuck, Jess.”_

Jess comes hard, clinging to him as she rides it out, and she can feel him release into her a moment later. He drops his head down to her shoulder, his forehead pressed to the slick curve of her neck as they catch their breath. She slowly lets her legs slip down off his waist, settling back down on the tile floor on wobbly knees.

Nick pulls her into a lazy post-sex kiss, his tongue tangling up with hers. Jess moans, her arms still wrapped around his neck and one hand tangled up in his hair. He pulls away with a wet  _pop_ , the sound echoing in the bathroom along with their still-ragged breathing.

“Welcome back,” he whispers, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she whispers back, and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
